The Acme Rises 3
by Kody Wright
Summary: Part 3 of the series. In the midst of WW2, the US forces now must fight a rogue groups of Ancients in order to secure the future of the SGC and the gate. Sam discovers a few secrets that her maternal grandmother kept.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sam Carter and Rodney McKay had been taken to a secured location for interrogation. They were separated into different interrogation rooms. Sam sat in a wooden chair at a heavy wooden table. She was given nothing to eat or drink. And since she had no equipment with her, there was little to confiscate.

The room was rather dark, a ray of sunlight shined through a single small window. She could see through the glass pane of the door and recognized a familiar face.

Fred opened the door and walked inside; he crossed his arms and looked upon her, "You're name is Samantha Carter?"

She nodded, "Yes sir."

"You came through the gate?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes sir."

"Are you aware that another person came through that gate six months ago?"

She nodded, "Daniel Jackson."

"You're from his time then?"

She nodded trying not to divulge too much information for the Daniel in the past did not know his future daughter was in fact Sam's late mother.

"You here to rescue him or something?" he wondered.

She shook her head, "No…I'm here by accident too."

He cocked his head to the side, "Does this kind of thing happen often in your time?"

Regretfully she had to admit, "Sometimes."

He snorted, "You got a bunch of clowns running this SGC program?"

"No," she shook her head. "We were on Atlantis when this accident occurred."

"Atlantis?" he balked, "The lost cotenant of Atlantis?"

"Actually," she informed, "it's a city."

"So, you didn't intend to come here?" he asked again.

"I was standing too close to the gate while were in the middle of an experiment and I got sucked in along with Rodney."

"I'll be speaking to your partner next," he assured.

"Can't you just bring Daniel here?" she asked. "I know he's in DC working for army intel."

"How do you know that?" he huffed.

She admitted, "Daniel told me so…He will eventually come back home."

Fred's ears perked up, "You mean he eventually leaves?"

She nodded.

"Does he take my daughter with him?" he wondered.

She shook her head trying to not disclose future information.

He clapped his hands together. "Great…When can you take him?"

She let out a sigh, "I'm not entirely sure I can get back right now, sir."

"But you said he goes back to the future," he countered.

"Without my help and not for a number of years," she informed.

His shoulder slunk and his mouth dropped, "I'm stuck with him for a number of years?"

She nodded, "I'm afraid so."

"Ah, crap!" he huffed hoping the pair was on a rescue mission to take Daniel away.

Sam remained true to form and simply said nothing.

**DC Army Intel office**

Daniel sat at his desk wearing his uniform. He really didn't care for the job he was given but was glad he was not sitting in a prison rotting away for the rest of his life. He had future now; he gave up his chance to go home to be with Jackie and didn't regret it for a second. Only thing he regretted was Fred and his constant badgering and complaining.

His secretary opened his door, "Lieutenant Jackson," she interrupted him.

His secretary was a petite woman with black hair; she was dressed in a WAC uniform and by far the most proficient secretary he ever had. He looked up and smiled.

"Yes Ethel?"

She stepped inside with a telegram in her hand; she held it out for him, "This just arrived."

"Thank you," he took the envelope and noticed it read "Top Secret" across the front. He found the label ridiculous for everything was labeled as such. He asked, "Any word on Howard?"

She shook her head looked concerned.

"I'm sure he will be alright," he assured her.

"I hope so for our mother's sake. We already lost Rubin. If Howie was killed too…It will break mother's heart."

Daniel could feel her pain. Living during the Second World War was a far cry from reading about it. The air was alive with electricity as people from all walks of life were thrusted into hardships, worry and angst.

"Keep me posted," he replied.

"I will," she gave a nod and closed to door to return to her work.

Daniel opened the envelope and started to read the telegram aloud, "The gate activated in storage. Two people emerged. Come to Groom Lake Airfield immediately." He folded the paper and began to wonder, "Did Jack send someone after me?"

**Groom Lake, Nevada **

The twin engine passenger plane that carried Daniel to Groom Lake had landed on the dirt runway. It was after dark the time Daniel arrived and he wondered who had come through the gate. He was met by two military police and then driven to a building on base.

The building was not very big, it housed the MP's headquarters and security for the fledgling base which would become home of the most famous military base in history.

Daniel walked in shaking off the chill from the night air. He removed his visor cap and coat upon entering the building. He placed the coat over his arm and held the cap in his hand and wondered what had happened as the men all seemed to be abuzz about the recent event.

Fred walked through a door from the hall leading to the interrogation room with a cigarette hanging from his lips. He was still in uniform, his sleeves rolled up and his tie loosened. He looked up at Daniel and smirked.

"I got some good news and some bad news," stated Fred.

Daniel asked, "What's the bad news?"

"You're still stuck here," he informed.

"What's the good news?" he wondered.

Fred admitted, "There isn't any…I just said that for the hell of it."

Annoyed Daniel tried not to let Fred irritate him; he asked, "Who came through the gate? Do you have names?"

"Sure do," smirked Fred, "Your friend…Samantha Carter and her partner, Rodney McKay."

"Sam's here?" asked Daniel. Though he was pleased to hear both scientists arrived he was much closer to Sam than Rodney.

Fred nodded, "Hey, you never said your friend Sam was a gorgeous dame, Daniel."

Daniel miffed, "Yes, and she knows combat and can kick your ass, Fred."

Fred smirked, "This way." He led Daniel into the hall and to the room holding Sam. He opened the door.

Daniel looked in and there sat Sam at a table looking very tired. She had a very long day and it didn't seem to be getting any better. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Hi Daniel," she greeted.

Daniel walked in and wanted to hug her but knew that hugging was something they simply didn't do; he grinned, "Did Jack send you to rescue me?"

She shook her head, "No, it was an accident."

"How did McKay get off Atlantis?" he wondered.

"We were on Atlantis when the accident happened," she informed.

He asked astonished, "You actually got to go? What was it like?"

She assured, "You will go too, Daniel. Eventually you came home without my help. My accident happened about six months after yours. You are on Atlantis now…Well…Will be."

"Oh wow," he wondered. "I got home without you?"

She nodded, "There is a ship the government found during the bombing of Pearl Harbor…You come home on it."

Daniel asked confused, "Ship? What ship?"

Fred crossed his arms miffed, "How did you know about the vessel, Colonel?"

"You brought the ship to us, General," she informed. "You helped Daniel come home…In the coming years."

"So, there is a spaceship here?" asked Daniel as he glared at Fred.

Fred asked, "I brought him home? Did I drop him off and come back?" wondered Fred.

"No," she looked at Fred, "You are on Atlantis in the future as well, sir. You and Daniel go to the future together."

"Ah crap," stated Fred. "You mean I'm stuck with him."

She nodded. Deep down inside she was gleeful with joy as she just irritated the man who had irritated everyone else for weeks.

Daniel wondered, "What about Fred's daughter? Did she come with us too?"

She shook her head, "No…But she is alive and well when you returned home, Daniel."

"Jackie would be in her nineties," he informed concerned.

"Ninety-one," Sam informed, "Sharp as ever and looks half her age. She ages gracefully, Daniel. Real gracefully…Like, hardly at all." She then asked, "Is she here?"

"Jackie?" asked Daniel.

Sam nodded.

"She's ferrying right now," he informed. "You met her?"

Sam simply nodded for she could not tell Daniel that Jackie is her grandmother.

"Can you use the gate to get back home?' wondered Daniel.

She shook her head, "No."

"We can bring you back on the ship then," suggested Daniel.

She shook, "No, you can't. It would mess up the timeline."

"What timeline?" asked Fred.

"If I went back when Daniel goes back, I would already be there. I would be with myself for six months until the accident that sent me and Rodney here. I can't go back. We're stuck here."

Daniel summed up the situation, "So, I can return home but you can't?"

She nodded, "The experiment involved using the gate to charge a ZPM. The power levels would be impossible to duplicate."

"We will find away," insisted Daniel. He looked at Fred, "What about this ship you never told me about?"

"It's being researched," he informed. "It's a piece of junk."

Sam arched her eyebrows nodded, "That it is."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Next Morning**

After a few hours' sleep and solid breakfast Sam and Rodney were then taken back to the interrogation room but this time they were seated together. They were kept in cells during the night. Remarkably, Sam was far more used to sleeping in a cell than she would have liked.

Rodney looked over at Sam; she could see the worry on his face.

"It will be okay," she assured him.

He whispered, "There is no way for us to get back. Dr. Jackson won't go back for ten more years and we can't go back with him."

"I know," she agreed. "All we can do is stay out of history's way and hope we don't screw anything up."

"Daniel is your grandfather," he reminded.

"He doesn't know that yet and we can't tell him," she informed.

Fred swung open the door holding two file folders and walked inside with Daniel on his heels. The pair took their own seats at the table.

Daniel greeted them, "Morning Sam, Rodney…Sorry you had to stay in cells last night…Fred was being difficult."

"I was following protocol," he informed.

"We understand," assured Sam, "I've spent the night in far worse prisons."

Fred asked, "You have been in prison before?"

She shook her head, "No, as a prisoner of war, sir. The cells here are actually very nice. So is the food."

Rodney had to agree, "I never had army food that tasted that good before. Those were real potatoes they served this morning."

Fred asked, "Why would potatoes be fake?" he looked at Sam, "You were a POW? Which war?"

She informed, "In a war that hasn't happened yet."

"Alright," he nodded, "Daniel filled me in on your backgrounds. You are both scientist and Sam; you are also a pilot as well…Correct?"

"Yes sir," she nodded.

"I was going to assign you both to a research and envelopment field for weapons when Daniel pointed out that I can't due to this 'timeline.'

And you both cannot be involved in anything that could alter it. So, Colonel…You will be ferrying planes. Dr. McKay, you will be working at a university as an assistant."

"Assistant?" he squawked, "Assistant? But I have a PHD and I'm not going to be some assistant…No way!"

Daniel smirked at him, "Rodney, wait to hear who will be assisting."

"Not interested," he flatly told him, "Might as well make me a dishwasher!"

Fred warned, "I can do that!" He continued, "You will be acting as an assistant to Professor Albert Einstein."

Sam placed her chin in her palm and looked at Rodney, "If you don't want that job, Rodney…I will take it."

Fred warned, "If the Colonel ends up as Professors Einstein's assistant the only job left for you, McKay is KP duty and by the way…You will be regular army."

Rodney backtracked, "Well, for Professor Einstein, I would be more than happy to help the old man out. After all…We're both brilliant scientist."

Fred warned him, "If you piss the professor off and get sent back…Your ass is mine and you will be peeling potatoes the rest of your career…Got it?"

Rodney gulped, "Got it." He never seen the rough side of Fred for the Fred on Atlantis seemed much nicer to him.

Sam asked, "So, I'm going to be ferrying planes now?"

"With my daughter in WASP," he informed. "Apparently, Daniel thinks Jackie could help you adjust to your new life here."

She smiled, "I think that would be good."

Daniel grinned at her, "Oh, Sam…You know that one musician from the forties you really like…Glenn Miller!"

She nodded.

"He's in the army and I got you and Jackie tickets to his next performance in the USO," he informed.

Fred asked, "How did you get Sam a ticket so fast?"

"It was my ticket, Fred…I'm giving it to Sam because I know she loves that guy." He then added, "Frankly, I'm not fond of the music that is popular today."

Rodney pondered, "So, you are the one who loves Glenn Miller."

Sam admitted, "I love the big band music of the forties."

Daniel tied to sooth her plight, "Sam, you will love it here. It's got all your favorite music and everyone listens to it. Unlike in the future when no one listens to it…" he tailed off realizing how dumb he sounded.

Sam nodded somberly looking for some uplifting thought for her plight looked dim; she smiled graciously, "Well, you get to work with Albert Einstein and I get to see Glenn Miller live. I guess it's not that bad."

Rodney assured, "We will find a way home."

She shook her head, "Not this time, Rodney."

**Later**

Sam and Rodney were both given military enlisted clothing of green fatigues and brown boots and a standard garrison cap. They were given an allowance to buy clothing and food and then transported to different ends of the country. Rodney went to DC with Daniel while Sam was flown to Texas to begin her new career as a ferrying pilot.

Sam waited for her ride after disembarking from the plane. A jeep pulled up to the hangar near the airstrip. Sam looked at the driver and couldn't help but smile for it was Jackie dressed all in blue trousers and a brown leather flight jacket, sunglasses and sporting the WASP insignia.

She looked over at Sam and asked, "Are you Sam Carter?"

She nodded.

Jackie shut off the jeep and climbed out; she offered her hand, "Jackie O'Neal…It's nice to finally meet you."

Sam gulped and smiled upon shaking her hand, "It's nice to meet you too."

She looked about, "You have any bags?"

She shook her head, "No, but I was given to money to buy clothing."

"Okay," she nodded, "So, you're Daniel's friend."

She nodded, "I am."

"From the future?" she asked.

"Yup," Sam agreed.

Jackie wondered, "Why did you come here? They never told me why you came, just you couldn't get back."

"It was an accident," she informed.

Jackie wondered, "Why can't you just dial the gate and go back using the sun to sling-shot ya back?"

She admitted, "The same reason you destroyed all your notes and said the gate could not be operational."

"The timeline," she gathered. "You can't let them start the gate or the timeline messes up and we will all be speaking Goa'uld."

She nodded, "Bingo."

"Be too dangerous to start it," she gathered. "So, you are stuck here then."

She nodded.

"Been a long day for ya?" asked Jackie.

"Very," agreed Sam.

"Hope in," instructed Jackie, "We'll get ya some civvies and a tall one. You will be bunking with me tonight."

Sam climbed in the jeep and remarked, "That's sounds like a good idea."

Jackie started the engine and placed it in gear; she looked over at Sam who seemed busy searching for something around the seat.

"What are you doing?" she wondered.

"Where is the seatbelt?" asked Sam.

"What seatbelt?" asked Jackie.

Sam asked, "We don't have seatbelts?"

"Just hold on, you won't fall out," insisted Jackie.

"Right," Sam tried to adjust to the lack of safety measures.

The jeep started to roll and Sam reached for something to hang on too. She ended up grabbing onto the seat. After a few minutes she started to relax as she felt the wind in her hear and started to remember what it was like to ride out in the open. She eased her grip and sat back in the seat to enjoy the ride.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**DC**

Daniel had lent Rodney a suit of clothing and then took the man shopping. Rodney was not used to the style of the 40's and found the suits were made tweed or wool and much heavier than the newer fabric. Even the underclothing was different and surprisingly more comfortable to the scientist estimation. Rodney had yet to get used to wearing suspenders or the fedora hat that the salesman picked out for him. Luckily for Rodney, back in the 40's the salesmen essentially pick out the outfit for the man or otherwise Rodney never would have had a matching set of clothing.

He found himself dressed in a tweed brown suit, with suspenders, a fedora hat and a black tie. He rode the bus to the university to start his new life as an assistant. The only thing that made this demotion tolerable for the fact he would be working with Albert Einstein. If he was simply given a job as an assistant for any professor at a college he would have quit and simply found a new career.

Rodney's bus arrived at the university and he disembarked carrying a small briefcase. He walked through the campus following the instructions given to him prior and arrived at Einstein's office. He rapped on the door.

A voice called out, "Come in."

Rodney opened the door and looked inside. There was the professor wearing a red sweater and gray trousers, his hair unkempt and a pipe hanging from his lips and sporting a mustache. The professor was rather busy hovering over a stock of books. He looked up and his blue eyes settled on Rodney.

"Ah, Dr. McKay," he greeted. "I am so happy to finally meet you."

McKay stood beside himself in the presence of a man who he would often claim was not nearly as bright as himself. He suddenly felt like a small child standing before Santa Clause. A man who seemed more legend that real was there before him and smiling brightly.

"Professor," he gulped.

Albert waved him inside, "Come in, come in."

Rodney complied and closed the door behind him. He then looked over the messy office and simply wondered aloud.

"How did you ever find anything in here?"

He replied, "If a cluttered desk is a sign of a cluttered mind then what is an empty desk?"

Rodney nodded, "I understand…I'm going to be your assistant. Working with you is like every scientist dream in my time...Oh…did they tell you about…"

He nodded, "Yes, I have been debriefed about the gate and about your true origins. I was most exited to hear that I would be working with you. There is so much you know."

Rodney became meek, "Well, next to you I am the most intelligent…"

The professor replied, "No, I meant about the future."

He informed, "I can't tell you about the future."

"What is it like to live in the future," he wondered.

Rodney exhaled, "Not much different than living here."

The professor looked over his attire, something just didn't seem right to him and he suddenly had an idea. He went to his desk and retrieved a tie. He walked over to Rodney and then removed the black tie and placed on a red bow tie.

"That's better," he informed as he waded up the black tie and placed into Rodney's coat pocket.

"Um," Rodney wasn't sure how to react, "thanks."

"Don't mention it," he assured. "Now, let's work on that lesson plan." He went back to his pile of books and Rodney stood and simply wondered what he should be doing.

**Meanwhile**

Sam found her new life as a ferrying pilot much like her life before the accident…Living on military bases and wearing uniforms. She also got to fly all sorts of aircraft including the famous B-17. It wasn't a bad life over all. Her biggest regret was she would never see Jack O'Neill again. She found herself thinking about him often. She wondered if perhaps she could have said something to him before she was sucked into the gate but what she should have said eluded her. Sam had the day off from flying and was relaxing on the base with Jackie who had become her ferrying co-pilot for multiple engine planes.

Using wooden chair and towels the pair made a set of lawn chairs by placing the chair upside down and backwards and then laying a towel over the wood and ground. They sat under the Texas' sun and bathed.

Jackie reached over her things for a small cigarette case and her lighter. She placed what looked like a hand-rolled cigarette between her lips and lit it. She sucked in a deep breath.

Sam was used to cigarette smoke but this did not smell like that type of smoke. She lifted an eyebrow and peeked over at her.

"Gra…Jackie…What are you smoking?"

"Little reefer," she offered, "Want some?"

Sam's mouth dropped, "You're smoking marijuana?"

She shrugged, "Yeah, why? You don't believe that crap Randolph Hearst had published in the paper did you?"

"It's illegal," she stated concerned.

"No it's not," she took a hit, "Not yet anyways…Boy they are working on banning though."

"They do ban it," informed Sam. She then looked at the forbidden item. "It's not illegal now."

"They ban it? Boy will Dad be pissed," assured Jackie. She took one final hit and was about to snuff it out. "Sure you don't want a hit?"

"I'll try it," she took the marijuana and inhaled," she let it out slowly and then took a second try to see if she got the same result.

Jackie took it back from her, "Hey, easy on that…It's not tobacco…You can't just puff away like that," she then snuffed it out and placed it back in the case.

Sam sat back and felt a small buzz, "This isn't that bad."

"No, just don't overdo it," she warned. "And do me a favor…Don't mention this to Daniel…He's kind of funny about things like that."

Sam smirked, "What about you father?" Then the truth suddenly hit her.

"Oh, he grows it," she confirmed. "Matter of fact, that's the stuff Dad grew."

"I'm afraid to ask, but did you ever do any other drugs?"

Jackie admitted, "Mushrooms are good…In small amounts," she added.

Sam snickered, "I can see you now as an old lady…Knitting and smoking dope."

"I know how to knit but if I'm knitting then I'm depressed," she informed.

Sam countered, "I thought you loved to knit."

She shook her head, "No, I love flying. If I'm knitting…Then kill me."

"How would you feel if you had to give up flying?" she wondered.

Jackie nodded, "Just kill me." She then reached over and got a small paper bag from her things, "Cookie?"

Sam nodded and took the offering though now she wondered just how depressed her grandmother truly was.

**The Warehouse, Undisclosed Location**

The warehouse the housed the gate was suddenly under attack. A mysterious craft came out of nowhere and hovered about the warehouse where the gate sat crated inside. The alarm sounded and guard fired upon the craft with guns but they had no effect on the silver flying saucer. It hovered silently and then a huge beam of light erupted from beneath that bore a hole through the warehouse and ripped the crate from the gate. The beam then levitated the gate up and out of the warehouse and then it disappeared inside the saucer. Then the craft suddenly shot straight up and disappeared from view.

The guard all ceased firing their rifles and soon realized the gate was just stolen by an unknown menace with highly advanced technology. The men just stood helpless and wondered what could they possibly do for the craft and the gate were no gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fred had sent telegrams to Jackie, Sam, Daniel and Rodney giving them instruction to come to the White House for a top secret meeting with the President. Sitting in the back of a black coup, the four were driven to the White House via government car. They chatted along the way.

Daniel asked, "Anyone have any ideas what this is about?"

Sam shook her head, "Not a clue. Our telegram just said to come here right away."

Rodney who was still sporting the red tie that Professor Einstein had given him added, "I got the same telegram."

Sam asked, "Rodney, where did you get that bow tie from?"

He proudly adjusted it and smirked, "Albert gave it to me."

"Albert?" asked Sam. "You are on first name bases with the man now?"

"Of course," he bragged, "Brilliant minds think alike." He then removed a pipe from his jacket pocket, packed in a small amount of tobacco and lit it, puffing away on the piece.

Sam huffed, "When did you start smoking a pipe, Rodney?"

"Picked up the habit from Albert," he informed. "The apple wood tobacco is the best."

Sam squinted at him and accused, "You're liking this…Aren't you?"

Rodney bragged even more, "I'm a brilliant scientist…And my colleagues and I all smoke pipes."

Sam rolled her eyes as Rodney was now taking the "genius" theme to a whole new level; she muttered under her breath, "Great, Rodney is smoking a pipe. Gram is smoking dope. What's next? Daniel becomes a chain smoker?"

Jackie asked, "You say something, Sam?"

"No," she shook her head and sighed.

The car stopped before the White House and a well-dressed Marine opened the door for them. They disembarked from the car. Daniel placed the visor cap on his head and straightened out his uniform before entering. Sam and Jackie both wore their WASP dress uniforms of a blue skirt and jacket with an envelope style garrison cap. Rodney snuffed out his pipe and tucked it in his coat breast pocket and then adjusted his hat.

Daniel escorted Jackie up the front step to the door.

Rodney held out his elbow for Sam; he grinned annoyingly, "Shall we?"

She took his arm and suppressed the urge to slap him as they walked up the marble steps and into the White House to meet one of the most famous presidents in history.

Once inside the White House they were escorted to a briefing room. The room housed a large oval table and soft leather chairs. In the center of the table was a glass pitcher full of water. Glasses were positioned at each seat. There was no chair at the head of the table, just an empty spot with a drinking glass.

The room was decorated with vintage paintings, oversize golden drapes covered the large windows, and a flag with gold firing was near the head of the table next to the wall. Even the blue carpeting was the best money could buy.

Men in military uniforms filtered into the room from a far door. They chatted amongst themselves as they made their way into the room.

Sam recognized a number of the men from history books she read during high school as did Rodney and Daniel. All three traded glances as they realized they were far from staying out history's way. In fact, they were smack in the middle of it.

President Roosevelt entered the room in a wheelchair. A blanket was laid across his legs. He greeted the men as he wheeled himself inside.

"Good morning," the president cheered.

The military men came to attention and gave the wheelchair bound man a salute.

"Morning, Mr. President," many replied back.

Sam stood wide-eyed and gulped. She hardly ever got to meet the president from her own time much less a president from the past.

He parked himself at the head of the table and waited for the men and women in the room to take their seats. The chattered died down as the men and women in the room took their seats.

Fred sat next to Sam and whispered in her ear, "You know any of these men here?" he asked.

She nodded, "I read about them."

Fred grinned and whispered back, "Well, you are about to meet them." He looked at the general sitting across from him, "Morning, George!"

General George Patton replied, "Morning Fred." His eyes settled on the tall blonde sitting next to Fred and he raised an eyebrow.

President Roosevelt took command of the meeting, "I want to thank everyone for coming on such short notice. As you all know, the US was in possession of an alien device called a 'gate.' Some of the people here referred to it as a 'Stargate.'"

Daniel raised his hand, "Excuse me."

Roosevelt nodded, "Yes, Dr. Jackson."

He wiggled in his seat, "What do you mean by 'was in possession'?"

Roosevelt replied, "General O'Neal can explain what happened better than I can," he spoke to Fred, "General."

Fred really didn't think he could explain it any better but gave it his best shot; he cleared his throat, "Ahem, the aliens stole the gate right of the warehouse."

Daniel and his friends all traded glances.

"What?" asked Daniel, "How did that happen?"

Fred motioned for the assistant to hand out the report. Each person at the table was given a file folder to read by the assistant.

Fred explained, "An unidentified craft hovered over the gate, it used some sort of light beam to burn a hole through the roof and right into the crate that held the gate. It then levitated the gate out of the warehouse and into the craft. It then shot up and was gone in seconds. The men fired upon the craft and had no impact."

Jackie asked surprised, "A flying saucer stole the gate?"

He nodded, "Something took it. This craft beyond anything we can build."

General Hap Arnold asked, "Could it be Nazi in nature?"

Fred shook his head, "Not unless Hitler has become buddies with them."

General Patton wondered, "Could this be related to the Foo Fighter reports?"

Fred shrugged, "You're guess is as good as mine, George."

Daniel injected, "I would say it was probably alien related. Hitler never had this type of technology."

Roosevelt asked, "Do you know for sure?"

He nodded, "We win this war and we never found the answer to the Foo Fighters or the flying saucers. Hitler had good scientist but nothing like this."

Patton asked, "Dr. Jackson, you realize that if Hitler does have this type of advanced technology and we win this war, we would never admit that finding to the public. That would remain classified."

Daniel nodded, "Trust me, General…Hitler doesn't have alien technology. If he did we would have found Nazi off world when the gate program started up. We never anything like that."

Fred asked, "These Goa'uld you told us about. They are aliens that take a host. Right?"

Daniel nodded.

"How do we know they are not already here?" asked he. "As far as we know, Hitler could be one of them."

Daniel shook his head, "No, they have not been on Earth since the times of Ancient Egypt. The Gao'uld like to play god and be worshipped. Hitler wants the mythical Arian the race and a thousand years of German rule…Not play god. If he was a Gao'uld he would be claiming to be god himself and using alien technology to make himself appear to be god. And from what I've seen in Army intel, not even his generals like him…So, I don't think he's a Gao'uld."

"He could be," miffed Fred.

Sam shook her head, "The Goa'uld don't use flying saucers…Not their MO, sir."

Rodney pondered, "What race does use saucer type craft? I don't remember reading about any."

"That's because we haven't found any," replied Sam. "None of the races we came across used flying saucers."

Daniel nodded, "Kind of wish we have Thor to help us out on this one."

"Thor?" asked Gorge Patton, "As in the Nordic god, Thor?"

Daniel nodded, "The Asgard are a race of alien beings."

He pondered, "Is loki real?"

Daniel nodded, "Unfortunately."

Fred mentioned, "I gotta meet these Asgards."

Sam assured, "In due time."

President looked upon Daniel, Sam and Rodney, "You three are our best hope at getting the gate back...Any ideas on where to start?"

They all drew a blank.

"We never met a race with saucer shaped craft," reminded Daniel.

"I have no idea where to start," agreed Sam.

Jackie suggested, "What about hose Foo Fighters? Uncle George, you said they have been a real nuisance in the European Theater."

"They have been, honey," he agreed.

Sam asked, "Uncle George? What?"

Jackie informed, "He's my godfather, Sam."

Sam's mouth dropped, "George Patton is your godfather? What else did you never tell me?"

Jackie gave a funny look, "What?"

Rodney looked ever so innocent as he tried very hard not to reveal any information. Daniel could see the man looked as if he was about to burst.

Daniel now wondered why Sam was so upset that Jackie never said who her godfather was. He couldn't believe Sam's reaction. He wondered just what Sam and Rodney knew that he did not.

Fred whispered to Sam, "I don't think that is all that important, Sam. Calm down."

Sam sucked a breath and stated to Jackie, "I'm sorry, Gr…Jackie. I over reacted."

Roosevelt wondered, "Miss Carter, are you be any chance related to Miss O'Neal…I notice you two have many of the same facial features."

Rodney found himself sitting on his hands and forcing himself to keep his mouth shut as he looked down.

Sam bit her lip and debated what to say.

Daniel scratched his head and pondered the question especially since Sam didn't immediately deny that they were related.

"Actually, there is a distant relation that was discovered when we comparing family trees. It's very, very distant thought," she admitted.

"Like cousins?" asked Roosevelt.

She nodded.

"Oh, well that would explain a few things," he laughed, "If I was filling in a long lost cousin about my family tree and failed to admit my godfather was famous, I might be upset too."

His statement really made no real sense but Sam used it as a cover.

"In the future, Jackie…You and I discover a distant relation on my mother's side and we become close friends," stated Sam meekly.

Jackie asked, "I'm not related to Daniel…Am I?"

She shook her head.

"Thank god," muttered Jackie.

Fred pondered, "We need to get the gate back and our only lead is these Foo fighters. We are going to need their help to find and capture one of those craft."

Patton asked, "How do you propose on doing that? That ship we found is nowhere near ready."

Daniel suggested, "Well, first we need to find out what these foo fighters are and if they can be captured. Sam, Rodney and Jackie are our best shot at discovering what these things are."

Fred asked, "Why my daughter?"

"She's pretty smart, Fred," he replied.

Patton added, "Jackie wasn't able to get the gate going after given six weeks…How she will be able to help us now?"

Sam rebutted, "Because she did get the gate going….A feat that not many people could accomplish. She also knew that you guys would start your own program and alter the timeline and she needed to protect that timeline so, she destroyed all her work to protect the future." She looked at their disgruntle faces, "And General, I would have done the same thing…Which is why even at age ninety-one, Jackie was welcomed into our program in the future."

Patton shot a grin to Jackie, "Good girl! You're right…That's exactly what we have done."

Roosevelt agreed, "We would have and preserving the future as it is supposed to be is our primary objective…Which is why we must get the gate back if this Star Gate program is to have a future. Fred, I'm placing you in charge of this mission. You have the full resources of the United States Military at your disposal."

"Yes sir," he nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**WW2, European Theater**

Fred had secured a base for him and his team to operate out of in the war theater. He needed a base that could support their mission, have ample supplies and men and yet he needed to keep the mission top secret from the enlisted and officers.

He found Bassingbourn Air Base to be the best bet for the mission. It was very large and housed the bombers he would need to attract the Foo Fighters. He also commandeered a B-17 for the mission with the hopes that Sam, Rodney and Jackie could install enough sensitive equipment they could get some sort of tracking accomplished on the strange objects that were constantly be spotted by both American, British and even enemy flight crews.

His plan was to fly the plane in a squadron of bombers and wait for the Foo Fighters to appear and then hopefully gain enough information to determine their origin and find the gate. But first he had to do that without the bomber getting shot down which was going to be a monumental achievement for sure.

Sam looked upon the B-17 that Fred acquired and shook her head. She could not believe he had not only gotten them a B-17 to act as a bait plane but also that she and her grandmother and great her grandfather be would be on the plan in the middle of WW2 and flying over Europe.

To cover the mission Fred had given Sam and Jackie covert identities and listed them as males. He also ordered them to get short haircuts and gave them Army Air Force uniforms to wear.

Sam's large frame allowed her to fill out the uniform with ease. She stood there before the lumbering B-17 wearing a man's uniform with a leather jacket and sporting a man's haircut. She was now was waiting for the next not-so-brilliant idea to come from Fred's lips.

Fred walked up behind her with his hands in his pockets. He looked up at the plane as well.

"Ain't she a beauty?" he asked.

"Yup," she nodded.

He stated, "Sorry about having to dress you and Jackie up as boys. It's the only way I could sneak you two in without raising eyebrows."

"I understand," she agreed, though not enthused.

"I need you and Jackie to watch how you walk and talk though," he warned.

"We're both very professional," she assured.

Fred agreed, "Yeah, but I need you two to act more like boys when you are around the men."

"Act more like boys?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, mainly you need to do that, Sam. Jackie is a bit of a tomboy anyways and can roll with the boys pretty good but you're kind of feminine and you need to work on that," he instructed.

She lifted an eyebrow, "Really?"

He shrugged, "Yup…You need to kind of loosen up a bit, Sam. When the boys unwind, they really unwind…None of them are career military like you."

"I understand," she agreed. "I'm used to working with career military on all levels. The men here were drafted."

"Bingo," he agreed. "So, what should we name her?"

"The bomber?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "We need a call sign. You're my co-pilot…Gotta a name?"

Sam wondered, "Why not make Jackie your co-pilot? She's a better pilot than I am."

"She's the navigator," he informed. "She's also too short to pass the height requirement. You're my co-pilot; Rodney will run the radios and scanning equipment. Daniel is the bombardier. We do need to release a payload and fly like a normal bomber for this to work. I got some enlisted and another officer lined up."

"And Jackie and I have to pass off as guys for the enlisted?" she gathered.

"Yup," he agreed.

Sam pondered for a moment and smiled to herself, "Name it 'Jack O'Neill,'" she smiled.

"He's that general from your time," clarified Fred.

She nodded.

He rebutted, "But usually the planes are named after women…How about we name it 'Blondie?'"

She shook her head, "No…'General O'Neill?'"

"But my name is General O'Neal."

Sam asked, "How about 'Jack' then?"

Fred asked, "You have a torch for this guy?"

She merely smiled.

"You do," he gathered. "What's this man's full name?"

She grinned, "Jonathon 'Jack' O'Neill…With two L's."

He smirked, "We will name it 'With two L's.'"

"Thank you, sir," she grinned. She just secretly named a B-17 after Jack. She couldn't believe it but it made her feel like he was there with her in some fashion.

**Meanwhile**

Daniel, Jackie and Rodney had gone to meet the men her father had drafted for the plane. They walked into the officer's club on the base. The club was more of a bar than anything else. Smoke lingered in the thick air along with the crackling sound of an old record playing in the distance.

Rodney was now wearing a uniform as well. He was issued tan trousers, a tan long sleeve shirt and an envelope style garrison cap. Rodney grew fond of the pipe even when he was not smoking it. He liked to grip the end in his teeth and fiddle with the item, for some reason he found nicotine helped his concentrate more.

Daniel was never much for smoking and would only pick up a cigarette to blend in with the crowd. He retrieved a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and promptly placed on between his lips.

Jackie bummed a cigarette off him, "Me," she held out her hand and he complied. She then added, "Better not let Sam see you smoking Daniel…She's a bit of a health nut."

He had to agree, "Yeah, she kind of is…Maybe that's why Jack likes to eat _Fruit Loops _in front of her?" he wondered off hand.

"She really likes Jack," replied Jackie.

Rodney's ear perked up, "How so?"

"She's always talking about him," she informed.

Rodney's face soured but Daniel rebutted the idea.

"I'm always talking about Jack too but that doesn't mean anything," he scoffed.

Jackie miffed, "Sometimes I wonder."

"What?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Nothing."

"Let's find the men," stated Daniel as he led them deeper into the club.

They approached the bar which full of men, mainly officers but a few enlisted were also welcomed into the club. Daniel went up to the bartender, another officer who was a skinny man with red hair.

"I'm looking for a few men who are supposed to be here," he stated, "General O'Neal ordered them to come here."

The bartender shrugged as he worked, "No idea."

A man sitting next to Daniel looked up at him. He wore an A-2 leather jacket, had short dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He stuck out his hand.

"You Daniel Jackson?" he asked.

Daniel nodded, "I am."

"Major Cameron Mitchell," he shook the Daniel hand. "General O'Neal asked me to wait here for you."

"You're in charge of the guns," he reminded.

"Yeah, nice demotion," the man miffed and took a swig of his beer.

Daniel asked curiously, "You were…"

Jackie and Rodney had followed Daniel to the bar and she recognized the man. She grinned from ear to ear.

"A fighter pilot," she hollered out.

Mitchell looked over his shoulder and spotted Jackie. He grinned back.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Cam," she grinned back and gave him a hug. "You have not been demoted. My father just placed you on a top secret project."

He hugged her back and smiled happy to see her once more, "Wow, Jackie…look at you. Why are dressed like that?"

"My father," she replied.

"What's this top secret project he demoted me for?" he asked.

"Can't say here," she looked at Daniel and informed. "This is Cameron Mitchell…One of the best fighter pilots in the entire Army."

"Pleasure," Daniel nodded.

Major Mitchell was a bit intoxicated. He was still upset over being taken from his fighter squadron and placed as a gunner on a B-17. It was a demotion in the man's eyes.

"I'm sure," he muttered.

"Daniel is my fiancé," informed Jackie.

Mitchell nodded and took another swig of beer, "Daddy approve of that?"

She grinned, "He doesn't know yet. You interested in coming aboard the project now?"

He laughed, "Wouldn't miss it."

Daniel wasn't sure what the major meant by the remark but continued on his mission, "I'm looking for three other guys."

"What's their names?" asked Mitchell.

"Owen Ridder, Ambrose Hockenberry and Francis Sheppard," he replied.

"Sheppard is a buddy of mine," he informed, "pilot, damn good pilot. He got demoted too?"

"It's not a demotion," reminded Daniel.

Jackie asked, "What about the other two?"

He shook his head, "Never heard of them."

She informed, "My father handpicked this crew. He picked every one of you guys for a reason. You have not been demoted, Cam. You have been handpicked for a top secret mission."

He laughed, "Ah, ha…Waist gunner on a B-17 is a demotion after going toe-to-toe with the Luftwaffe. Matter of fact…It's a kick in the teeth." He downed his beer and placed the empty glass on the bar. "Come on, I'll introduce you to Sheppard." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mitchell led them to the far corner of the bar. There at a small round table sat three men. The first man was tall, had dark hair and a mustache. He was ruggedly handsome and wore the famous A-2 style aviator jacket.

The next man was another tall fellow; he had blonde hair and sported enlisted insignia of a sergeant.

The third man was the shortest off all, barely a few inches taller than Jackie. He looked the youngest as well. His face was rounded and gave a youthful appearance and he too was enlisted.

Mitchell motioned towards the tall man with the mustache, "Frank Sheppard!"

The man looked up as he lit a cigarette; he grinned, "Mitchell!" He then shook his hand.

Mitchell made the introduction, "Frank, these are the guys the general sent to find us. This is Lieutenant Daniel Jackson, the little one is Jackie O'Neal…And I didn't get your name!"

Rodney informed, "I'm Doctor Rodney McKay."

Frank asked, "You're a doctor?"

"Scientist," he clarified.

"Ah," he nodded shaking his hand. He then introduced his two new friends, "These here are Sergeants Owen Ridder and Ambrose Hockenberry. The general sent them to here for this project we all got assigned too."

The tall blonde man spoke with a slow southern accent, "You're General O'Neal's daughter."

Jackie nodded hoping no one else heard, "I am…But no one is supposed to know. How did you know, Sergeant?" she wondered.

"I saw you race," he admitted.

Ambrose stood up upon realizing he was the presence of a woman; he gave a slight tip of his mechanic's cap, "Ma'am, I'm Ambrose…You race?"

"I used to race planes before the war," she smiled. She then suggested, "Sit down, Ambrose."

He complied and Daniel had brought up more chairs to the table for everyone to sit at.

Frank asked his friend, "What the hell is going on? I got demoted to a B-17?"

Mitchell shrugged, "I got demoted too."

Jackie reminded them, "You did get demoted. You still have your same ranks…we just need you for a special project. My father handpicked you guys."

"It's a demotion to me," huffed Frank.

She let the comment go and asked, "Do you men know what you will be doing?"

Owen stated, "Tail gunner…Like I was before."

Ambrose popped up, "I'm a flight engineer."

Frank Sheppard spouted, "Waist gunner…I'm a pilot, damn it!"

"You still are," she assured. "Just we need positions on a very specially modified B-17 filled and my father wants you guys." She continued, "I'm navigation…"

Mitchell grinned, "Good choice," he looked over at his friends, "She has this freaky memory and can navigate with her eyes closed."

Daniel clarified, "It's called a 'photographic memory.'"

"It's freaky," he told him.

Jackie continued, "My father is piloting the bird himself. Our co-pilot is another woman, her name is Sam Carter. My father snuck her into the Army Air Force like he did me. Dr. McKay will be running the radios and some very sensitive equipment we will be installing. Daniel is the bombardier. We still need to blend in and act as a normal bomber."

Frank asked, "Who you gonna stick in the ball turret?"

"There isn't going to be a ball turret," she informed. "It's being removed to house more equipment."

Mitchell asked, "You mean…We are going up in a bird with no underbelly protection?"

She nodded, "Which is why my father wanted two the best guns he could get his hands on." She looked at Owen, "I heard you have the steadiest hands off all."

Owen shrugged, "Just shoot'em as they come."

She looked at her two pilots, "And you two are the best fighter pilots in the entire army."

"Waist gunners," smirked Mitchell.

She looked at Ambrose, "My father handpicked you because of your score on your aptitude test. It's right up there with Rodney and Sam's…You're a genius."

He blushed, "I'm not a genius."

Daniel asked curiously, "How old are you Ambrose?"

"Nineteen," he replied.

Daniel asked, "Why didn't you go to college?"

"No money," he replied, "And the draft hit…"

"I see," he agreed.

"This is a nine-man crew," she informed.

Frank corrected, "Seven-man."

"Excuse me?" asked Daniel wondering.

Frank clarified, "Seven men and two skirts."

Mitchell suggested, "Maybe that's what we should name the plane?"

Daniel huffed, "No."

"My father is gonna name the plane," she informed. Then she pondered in thought, "Might as well be 'seven men and two skirts.'"

Daniel chuckled, "Maybe he will name it after you?"

"Or just 'two skirts,'" she retorted with a smirk.

Daniel assured, "I'm sure Sam won't let him do that."

**Later**

The newly forming crew of the bomber stood in the shadows of the beast and looked up at the nose art painted on the side. In bright yellow Fred had painted a star and the words "_Two L's_."

Cam wrinkled his nose in thought, "I don't get it. _Two L's_?"

Frank nodded in agreement, "What's with the star?"

Jackie stood and pondered, "I don't get it either. I thought my father would paint some pin-up girl."

Ambrose wondered, "What does that mean?"

Daniel shrugged, "No idea…Unless…"

"Unless what?" asked Jackie.

"Jack's last name is spelled with two L's but it would be kind of silly to name the plane after him," he informed. He then pondered further, "Of course if Jack were here it would name "_Fruit Loops_.'"

"Fruit loops?" wondered Cam.

Jackie wondered, "Why would my father pick that name?"

Owen suggested, "I kind of like _Fruit Loops_ myself."

Fred walked up behind them and asked, "Well, what ya all think?"

Cam, Frank, Owen and Ambrose all came to attention.

"At ease," Fred nodded.

He grinned to his daughter, "So, what ya think?"

"Well, I'm glad you didn't name it something like 'Blondie' or "Babe.'"

He stated, "Sam named it."

"Sam named it?" she asked unsure.

He nodded.

"What does 'Two L's' mean?" she wondered.

"It's after a friend of hers," he informed.

Daniel puckered, "Jack?"

Fred nodded, "I understand he's pretty neat guy."

Daniel asked again, "Jack?"

Jackie wondered, "What would have named it, Daniel?"

"After you," he admitted. He questioned again, "Jack?"

Cam stated, "I like _Two Skirts _better."

Frank added, "I wouldn't mind having two skirts either."

Jackie huffed, "We are not naming it _Two Skirts_."

Frank smirked, "I wasn't talking about the plane."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The ball turret guns had been removed and replaced with an array of sensitive equipment that was housed in the shell of a ball turret so the plane could blend into the bomber fleet.

Sam and Rodney headed the project to install the sensitive detection equipment in the plane and Ambrose assisted. Both scientists were impressed with how much the boy seemed to catch on and certainly did have the aptitude for the science.

Sam also found Ambrose's sweet boyish charms and his youthful outlook most refreshing and quickly found she simply adored the boy.

Rodney saw the young budding scientist as a possible protégé, someone to mold and guild with his infinite wisdom.

Yet, Ambrose was not a naïve, wide-eyed kid. Even at the young age of nineteen he had already seen much action and witnessed many of his friends die. He was the embodiment of an odd combination; one of boyish innocence and the persona of an old man, born from the cold, hard reality of the war, all rolled up into one young man.

As Sam, Rodney and Ambrose finished up the last inspection for the sensitive scientific equipment Sam took that moment to chat with him. She and Ambrose sat inside the belly of the plane around the maze of wires and cables that came out of what were once the ball turret guns.

She asked off hand, "So, Ambrose…What do you plan on doing once you go home?"

He shrugged, "I just hope I go home right now."

She gulped for she had not actually seen combat in a B-17. She merely heard some of the stories but Ambrose had spent his last fifteen missions in combat.

"Well, what about going to college when you get back?" she asked trying to get the boy to see himself returning home.

He shrugged, "Maybe, if I can find the money."

"I'm sure you will," she assured him.

Ambrose asked, "What do you plan on doing once the war is over?"

She paused for she had not thought of that. She had been so consumed trying to get the Gate back she never thought what she would do after that had been accomplished.

"I don't know," she admitted.

"Get married and have some kids?" asked Ambrose.

She shook her head, "I don't see that happening."

"What about your general friend?" he wondered.

"I still don't see that happening," she replied. "Maybe, I'll get a job at a university after the war is over."

"That would be a nice life," he smiled. "You miss your general friend, huh?"

She nodded and asked, "How did you know?"

Ambrose had a special talent for reading emotions; he just shrugged, "I guessed."

"You guessed pretty well," she admitted. She made the final inspection, "Seems good," she nodded pleased.

Ambrose wondered, "Exactly what is this mission? This array is pretty much pushing the envelope on radio waves."

She nodded, "It's actually pretty impressive for what we have to work with. You know those Foo Fighters that been reported?"

He nodded.

"This will help us find one and find out more about them," she informed.

"Why?" he wondered. "It may be nothing but optical illusions."

"Well," she stated, "then we would know that with this array."

Ambrose gave a puzzled look, "You mean, we are chasing after undefined flying objects?"

She nodded, "Yup."

"That's the top secret mission?" he wondered.

She nodded.

He sat and pondered, "Does the Brass label something 'top secret' because it's too idiotic to admit that what is what they are doing?"

She bit her lip and had to admit, "Yeah, kind of."

**Meanwhile**

To ensure secrecy the Fred and his hand selected crew were given quarters away from the rest of the men. Though, Jackie and Sam would be sleeping in bunks next to the men, at least their identities were protected as well as their virtues.

Daniel found the situation awkward. He loved working with Jackie but her father to be the most annoying man he had ever encountered. Two major fears haunted him. His first fear is that Fred would return to the future with him and befriend Jack…For the combination of Jack's antics and Fred's attitude towards him would be a deadly combination for sure. His second fear is Fred would discover his love affair with Jackie before he could formally ask for her hand in marriage and thus endure a father's rage.

He sat on his cot reading up on what his expected job on the bomber would be. Needless to say…He was not thrilled about the duty. He turned the page in the booklet and continued to study the _Norton Bomb Sight _manual.

Jackie opened the door to the secluded barracks and found Daniel reading. She grinned and closed the door behind her for she finally got a few moments alone with her fiancé.

He peeked up from his reading and smiled, "Hey."

"Hey," she grinned back and then slipped closer to him. She took a seat on the edge of his cot. She leaned over him with her arm draped over his middle. "Interesting book?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head and placed the booklet down. His large hands then slid around her as he held her closer. "You're far more interesting than a Norton bomb sight."

She grinned and snuggled up next to him, placing her head on his chest as he held her tighter in his arms, "I missed this," she stated.

"Me too," he confessed.

She closed her eyes and simply enjoyed being in his arms for a brief moment. Soon that moment was cut short.

The door opened and Major Mitchell walked inside. He spotted the pair on the cot.

"You father catches you and he's gonna kick Jackson's ass," he noted. He went to his own cot and plopped down to rest. He placed his hand behind his head and looked over at the couple and spouted, "At least go get a room someplace."

Jackie sat back up and looked over her shoulder at him and asked, "Why not go back to the officer's club, Cam?"

"They ran out of beer," he admitted. He then asked, "So, what is this top secret mission that no one has bothered to tell us about?"

"My father will only tell you what you need to know," she assured.

Cam countered, "If I'm expected to place my ass on the line…I think I should know."

Jackie rolled her eyes for he spoiled the moment. She leaned over, kissed Daniel gently on the lips and then decided to take a walk.

"I'm going for a stroll to get some fresh air," she informed.

"I got to finish my homework," he replied kissing her back.

"See you at dinner," she smiled and then got up and then shot an annoyed look to Mitchell as she walked out the door.

Mitchell then looked over at Daniel who was still lying on his cot; he asked, "Gonna do your homework?"

"Not really interested in it," he confessed and then sat up on his cot with really nothing but time to kill.

"So," asked Mitchell, "What is this mission we are on?"

Daniel pondered what to say. He wasn't supposed to reveal the gate to anyone and just say they were investigating the Foo Fighters. However, Daniel also too great pleasure in irritating Fred as much as Fred took great pleasure in irritating Daniel.

"Well, in nineteen twenty-eight there was an Egyptian dig conducted by Professor Langford. The dig found a large metal ring that is called a Stargate. The ring allows for travelers to travel to other worlds," he began.

"What?" he asked bewildered.

Daniel paused, "Would you like the whole story or just what the Brass has okayed?"

He sat up on his cot and cocked his head to the side; he could tell Daniel knew far more about the mission than those recruited, "The whole story," he gave a nod.

"Okay then," he replied. "It's called a 'Stargate' and we need to find it. Here's what happened…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Next Morning **

The navigators were all woken up at four in the morning to be debriefed about the day's mission. Then the navigators met with the pilots to disclose the course and targets. Finally at six in the morning the crews going up on the bomb run was allowed to eat breakfast.

The target was a strategic port and the Germans would be defending it heavily. The area was home to multiple sightings of the Foo Fighters and would do for the test.

By seven in the morning the bombs were being loaded into the bomb bay doors and the planes readied for takeoff. Fred slid behind the pilot's seat and Sam took her seat in the co-pilot's chair. She went over the check list with Fred as she found herself sitting behind the controls of the Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress.

For a brief moment Sam forgot she was actually in the war, for sitting behind the controls such a legendary plan was something most pilots simply did not get the chance to do. She wanted to dig out her cell phone and take pictures to send to all her friends but then realized she simply could not.

The sun peaked over the horizon allowing a soft glow to illuminate the cockpit as she worked. She found it surreal as she diligently did her job. It was as if she was in some Jimmy Stuart movie from long ago.

Fred placed his _Ray Ban_ aviator sun glasses on as the light became brighter, "Might want to put your shades on, Sam," he suggested.

"I will," she assured. Her hands felt the controls of the war bird. Her fingers gently slid over the manufacturer's emblem on the yolk.

"Something wrong?" asked Fred.

"No sir," she shook her head. "Just not many pilots get to fly one of these in the future."

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"There are only seventeen left in existence," she informed nodding.

"That's it?" he asked surprised, "We've made thousands of these birds."

"They become obsolete," she added.

"By what?" he wondered.

"The jet engine," she noted as she primed the pumps for the props.

"What's a jet engine?" he wondered.

Sam placed the throat mic in place and plugged in the headset and grinned at him, "You'll find out."

He tested his oxygen mask and spoke through the device, "Not sure I want too." He placed the mask down on his chest. He then admitted, "I haven't been on a bomb run since the first war…And that was in a biplane."

Sam gathered, "I don't think I would want to go bomb run in a biplane."

"It wasn't that bad," he shrugged. "Just don't get your ass shot down." 

"I'll try not to," she agreed.

**Meanwhile**

Beneath the cockpit Daniel sat at his station and Jackie was right behind him at the navigator's station. They had no time for themselves and were rather busy getting ready for the run.

Daniel's stomach started to knot; he found he was feeling very apprehensive over all.

"I really don't like this," he mentioned.

Jackie looked up from her map and asked, "What?"

"Dropping bombs on innocent people," he informed.

"It's a German Port," she countered, "It's a military port."

"I still don't like it," he repeated. "I'm going to go up in this plane and drop bombs on people. This is something Jack would do…Not me."

"I don't like it either, Daniel," she agreed, "but the sooner we get this over with the sooner we go home."

He sat and pondered the situation, "Is this what we have come too? Just bomb a bunch of Germans so we can go home?"

She drew a breath, "What other choices do we have? We are at war. This is why we had to destroy all my work and why we needed to make sure nothing happened to the Gate."

He head hung low, "I know…You did everything you could do." He let out a frustrated sigh, "But dropping bombs on people was not what I imagined myself doing."

She gulped and asked, "Does anybody?"

"I guess not," he agreed.

**Radio Room**

Rodney sat at his station. The radio room did not have a gun but instead a wall of radios sat before him and another wall of sensors behind him. He was suited up in lambskin wool trousers and a thick matching coat. Underneath he wore a pair of heated long undergarments that plugged into a jack in the wall. Thick gloves were given to keep him warm along with a leather aviator hat. He felt like an Eskimo tangled up in multiple wires.

He grumbled to himself, "This is impossible. How am I supposed to even move?" he tugged at the wires trying to keep things untangled and in the process he unplugged the heating cord to his undergarments. He let out a frustrated growl, "Damn it!" he plugged the heater back in and looked about, "How am I supposed to even go to the bathroom?"

Ambrose heard his complaint and poked his head inside the radio compartment; he pointed to a hose on the wall, "Use the relief hose, Dr. McKay."

McKay looked at the young man and asked, "What?"

"When you need to pee; go in the hose on the wall," he instructed. "You set?"

He looked at the hose and then down at his crotch; he face contorted, "I have to pee in that?"

Ambrose nodded, "Or a metal can if you have one?"

Rodney asked, "And what if I have to take a poop?"

"Hold it," he nodded.

His mouth dropped.

Ambrose then dug into his pocket and asked, "Did you bring some candy?"

Rodney shook his head, "No….And they never gave me a ration either."

Ambrose informed, "We don't get rations…Just hard candy to suck on. Here…" he handed him a few pieces.

Rodney took the candy and huffed, "What am I supposed to eat?"

Ambrose informed, "We don't eat until dinner tonight…Hopefully."

"But I'm hypoglycemic," he countered. "I need to eat."

"You can't eat on a bomb run," instructed Ambrose.

Rodney huffed, "Why not?"

"No time," he informed, "and don't drink anything either."

"Nothing to drink?" huffed Rodney.

"Well, yeah…It will freeze at the altitude we are going too. Just suck on the candy or smoke a cigarette," the boy suggested.

Rodney shook his head, "But this run is going to last all day."

"They usually do," the boy agreed and then left to finish his own job.

Rodney sat and looked at the pieces of candy he held in his hand and complained, "No rations, no snacks, nothing to drink? I spent a year on an alien city and never had to go through anything like this."

**Waist Gunner Stations**

The waist gunners' station was located in the middle of the plane. Cam and Frank both looked over their guns as they readied themselves for the run. They were dressed much like Rodney McKay with heavy, thick clothing and gear.

Cam plugged in the heating cord to the suit and then looked over to his friend and spouted, "Ever think you would be doing this?"

Frank shook his head, "Nope."

"Did Jackson tell you the whole story?" he asked.

Frank gave a funny look, "We're going up to look for those silly Foo Fighters. What did Jackson say?"

Cam grinned, "Boy have I got a story for you."

**Cockpit**

The planes all started to line up on the runway. One by one the giant war birds rolled past the tower of the base where the commanding officers stood.

As _Two L's_ rolled by the commander gave a salute to Fred.

Sam took notice, "He's saluting us?"

Fred nodded, "The Colonel Dixon knows the real mission."

"He's knows about the Gate?" she wondered.

Fred confirmed, "Yup…I told him about it."

"You tell anyone else?' she wondered.

He shook his head, "Just those who I thought would actually believe me."

"But the Gate is top secret," she informed.

"Sam," he grinned, "there are many different levels of top secret. In this case…The Gate is so off the wall…Anyone who would actually believe it is considered a person who needs to know."

"Did you tell him that me, Daniel and Rodney are all from the future?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head. "I didn't think anyone would believe that!"

"Good," she sighed, "I don't think anyone should know that."

**Waist Gunner's Station**

Cam stated to Frank, "So, not only can this Gate be used as a doorway to go to other planets and back again…Under the right circumstances it can be used for time travel too."

"Are you pulling my leg?" asked Frank.

"Hey, Jackson, Sam and Dr. McKay are all from the future."

"Seriously?" he asked unsure if he should believe it.

"Jackson told me the whole story. Sam is a Lt. Colonel in the Us Air Force…She not just some skirt."

"'Sam?'" asked Frank. "You on first name bases with her now?"

Cam shrugged, "I like her…She's also Jackson's CO. She leads this special team called 'SG-1' off world to other planets."

"SG-1?" asked Frank skeptical. "Mitchell, I think Jackson is pulling your leg."

"I don't think so," he countered.

"You don't?" his friend asked.

Cam confessed, "It was so detailed…The story is so precise…I don't think he made it up."

Frank huffed, "Mitchell, you're acting like a wide-eyed school boy. He's pulling your leg."

"Okay," conceded Cam, "Maybe he did make it up…But why would a Brigadier General be flying a B-17 into battle if we were only investigating Foo Fighters?"

Frank paused in thought, "That is a very good question."


End file.
